1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laundry machine, and more particularly, to an apparatus for treating a laundry. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for treating a laundry in a manner of hanging the laundry or the like with a cabinet type body.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a laundry treating device means a device for washing or drying a laundry and the like. Specifically, there is a cabinet type laundry treating device that treats a laundry hung therein. This laundry transiting device is provided with a hot-air supplier for drying a laundry by supplying hot air to a space (hereinafter named ‘accommodating space’) for accommodating the laundry therein.
Meanwhile, the cabinet type laundry treating device can be provided with a steam generator for such a laundry refresh function as pleat-free, deodorization, electrostatic-free, sanitization and the like as well as the drying function. In particular, the cabinet type laundry treating device is able to perform the refresh function by supplying steam to the accommodating space.
Meanwhile, the steam needs to be evenly supplied to the accommodating space. If the steam is locally supplied to a specific part, it may happen that the laundry fails to be refreshed overall.
However, it is very difficult to evenly supply steam to the accommodating space. Since the steam is supplied via a nozzle or the like due to its property unlike hot air, it can be directly supplied to a laundry rather than spreads into surroundings. Thus, it is difficult to effectively supply the steam to a part away from a nozzle direction or a part distant from the nozzle.
Moreover, it may be difficult to assemble/disassemble the laundry treating device due to the nozzle. This is because the nozzle is provided to the accommodating space while the steam generator is located at a place isolated from the accommodating space.
Therefore, since it is difficult to form a path for connecting the nozzle and the steam generator, it may be difficult to assemble/disassemble the laundry treating device. This difficulty may raise a product cost and also fails to facilitate the repair of the product.